


Blood and Cashmere

by Lajoco712



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: A night out goes wrong for Quincey and Poppy.
Relationships: Tora/ Poppylan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Blood and Cashmere

Tora took the steps two at a time. Racing as fast as he could to the top of Quincy's penthouse. He hadn't the patience to wait for the elevator. Not since he had gotten off the phone with Gyu. “Boss there was an ambush.. Quincey and Poppy. You better get here quick.” His world had gone dark since he’d hung up the phone. The rain making it only that much harder to drive up the steep hillsides. His car coming to a screeching halt as the apartment complex came into view. He threw his keys towards the valet, wasting no time as he ran towards the entrance. The stairs would be the quickest route. His breathing was heavy as he finally reached the top floor. The doors shook with a loud bang as he burst through. There sat Poppy a blanket wrapped tightly around her as Gyu set a cup of tea down next to her on the coffee table. She looked up at him briefly, her eyes saying it all as a large tear fell from her cheek. “Wait for me here” He nodded to her as he dashed down the hallway. There in the master bedroom lay Quincey. He was now surrounded by two different clan doctors. Each going over each other's charts. Thick bruises had already begun to form on either side of Quincey’s cheeks, his top lip split. Whoever had done this, Quincey had put up a good fight. Qyu waited patiently in the corner for Tora to speak. The doctors’ both short with their diagnosis. Acknowledging that he was lucky but overall his next few weeks Quincey should be on bed rest to prevent any more damage. 

As the doctors left the room Tora could feel his breathing start to settle. Turning slightly to Gyu “What happened?!” His question coming out harsher than he had meant it. “They went to dinner, I think they were after the girl and Quincey told them to Fuck Off. Here we are.” Qyu's face was stark. His stomach had turned. The very reason why he didn't want Poppy around the clan was this exact scenario. He would never have let them out of his sight if it weren't for an emergency meeting with Vincent. “You should go check on her man. She’s pretty shaken up.” Qyu patted him on the shoulder before going to sit next to Quincey. “What do I say to her?” “Maybe you don't have to say much, maybe she just wants you there for her.” Tora hung his head for a few moments before thanking his friend and turning to find Poppy down the hall. 

The blanket hung lightly off her shoulder as she held the coffee mug. Steam still rising from the cup. “Bobby?” She didn't turn to face him when he called her nickname. She only seemed to hold herself a little tighter. Her head hanging as he approached. He crouched down beside her. Examining her closely before reaching out to touch one of her brown tendrils that had escaped her messy bun. “I’m so sorry” she had almost choked on her words fighting back the tears.Tora paused in surprise before asking “What are ya sorry for sweetheart?” “Its my fault. I told them to fuck off after one of them tried to grab me. And Quincey got in the way and now he's hurt.” “What about you? Are you hurt??” The panic in his voice caused her to look up from the steam in her cup. Poppy’s eyes widened at how close he was to her. A Small welt had formed just underneath her eye where she had been struck. “No I’m not hurt. My skirt got a little torn but I’ll live.” “I just feel awful Tora. I don't know how I would have done it differently but I never wanted anything to happen to Quincey.” Her tears had returned as Tora had almost picked her up to make room for himself on the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her breathing heavy as more tears had begun to fall. 

“Listen to me. There is nothing that you did wrong. Quincey always stands up for his friends. I’m just normally there to do it for him. I’m the one that should be sorry. I should have sent ya with back up and that's a mistake I will never make again.” “But what about Quincey?” “Quincey has some bad bruises but he's going to live. He's going to be just fine. Give it a few weeks and you’ll be back to writing stories for the old guy Mr. Lamb.” “Its Lam Tora.” “You're obviously not too hurt to correct me on names.” Tora chuckled. She smiled back at him slowly, her arms loosening their grip around his neck. But her forehead still pushed into his chest. His heartbeat calmed her.

“I want to see Quincey.” Poppy finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. “How bad is the tear in the skirt?” Tora raised an eyebrow at her noticing the blanket still wrapped tightly around her and thoughts of Gyu in the next room. Her lips formed a small frown before she pulled back the blanket to expose one bare milky thigh. “I can stay in the blanket” she attempted to say as an attempt to brush off the severity of the situation. But He only saw red when he looked at her tattered clothing. Steps were heard in the hall as Gyu approached. “Big Bro we got em on the cameras of the restaurant.” He pulled the blanket around her again before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Sweetheart ya gonna stay here till I get back. Those idiots will never touch you again.” “Tora dont do anything stupid! I’m fine. I’m right here. We are all fine.” He had already lifted himself off the couch immune to her pulling him backwards. Her small fists now clinging to his shirt. “Its not fine Poppylan. Stop saying you're fine. Look at you. Look at Quincey. I swear to God if something would have happened to you because I wasn't there… I would never be able to forgive myself.” 

He left her there on the couch and pulled the address up that Gyu had texted to him. It wasn't a far drive. As long as there weren't many to take down; him and Gyu could make it a quick job  
He turned to look at Poppy once more. Her facial expression had changed from worry to furious. He sighed before turning quickly to follow Gyu down to the parking garage. Poppy sat still for a few moments processing the night's events and now being left alone in Quincey’s living room. She rose from her seat, pulling the blanket closer to her as she wandered down the hall. Her small fist raised to the door in an attempt to knock. However the door was already ajar where in bed she found Quincy. His eyes closed tightly, with an ice pack lying on top of his right hand. She pulled up a chair next to his bedside. Choking back tears she whispered “Quincey, are you okay? Can you hear me??” Relief filled her chest as Quincey opened slowly one swollen eye, and gave her a faint smile. “Hello Ms. Editor. I figured your boyfriend would have dragged you out of here by now.” “He left with Gyu. He should be back shortly.” Quincey nodded at her response. 

Drifting in and out from their conversation. “Quincey I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt.” Quincey managed to open his eyes fully then. He smiled softly at her before patting her hand. “It's not good for a lady to apologize over something decent. Of course I was going to protect you. I might not look tough but I could hold my own and think I did for the most part.” “You did! I just feel awful” “Don't feel too bad. We will find them. We will get you a new skirt too.  
Not that the cashmere throw doesnt compliment your skin tone.” Poppy gave his hand a squeeze as he dozed back off. 

Poppy rose slowly from her chair and creeped back towards the living room. She heard the front door of the apartment open and the clunk of heavy metal hitting the floor. The all too familiar sound of Tora being careless with how he handled his weapons. His golden gaze finding her from her hiding spot in the hallway. “Lets get you home kid.” He whispered to her as his hand waved her towards him. Poppy nodded before looking down at her makeshift skirt. The blanket being almost all that covered her lower half. “Uhm” she bit her bottom lip, he eyed her up and down carefully in an attempt to read her thoughts. “Hes not going to want me to take this blanket home.” she said meekly “I will buy him another fucking blanket” Poppy shook her head. “I don't want to stress him out anymore than what he will already be. Its just you. I trust you not to look.” With that statement she unwrapped the blanket carefully, folding it slowly with more care than needed. Tora stood by the front watching her intently. The small crease that had formed between her brows in her concentration. “This isn't necessary Bobby” “He's not gonna even know it's missing” Her concentration paused as she turned to face him. The slit in her skirt now fully visible as it exposed the entire top of her left thigh. She looked more like she had fought off an animal, and the skirt had been the last of her armor. Tora gulped at the breathlessness of her defiance. Her dark eyes had grown wide at his stare but he was unsure if it was from exhaustion or the need to cry. 

With the blanket now folded on the back of Quincey’s couch; it laid softly in her shadow, as she approached him. With each step the sound of his heartbeat grew louder. Poppy paused before laying her small hand covered in tiny scrapes that he had not yet noticed on his chest. Tora let out a long sigh, taking her hand to examine it. Even though those responsible had paid for their actions it made him angry “You a right hook kind of gal?” Her small smirk out of the corner of his eye made him chuckle. “Don't let Quincey take any credit, for an ass-kicking that you gave” “I wouldn't call it an ass-kicking.” she shrugged at him. Without thinking he pressed her bruised knuckles to his lips causing her to gasp. “Does it hurt?” Poppy’s eyes had grown wide again as she shook her head no. Tora flipped her hand over before placing another delicate kiss on the underside of her wrist. “How about here?” “Nope” each kiss leaving a small fire that burned under her skin as his trail continued. His lips lingered against the red welt that had now swollen under her eye. A soft moan escaping her lips as she waited. Her grip now had tightened on the hem of his shirt. His lips grazed her cheek slowly, as his arms circled around her. Poppy stepped back bringing him with her against the wall. She tilted her head upwards as her eyes locked with his. They were no longer wide from fear, or worry. Instead he noticed a hunger. “Tora.. kiss me” “You sure? You’ve had a bit of a rough night” There was no hesitation as she nodded “I’m sure.”


End file.
